Cross
}}| style="width:30%;" Title style="width:70%;" }}} |- | Alias/es: | None |- | Gender: | Male (Both) |- | Birthplace: | Chateau de Derwiff |- | Species/Race: | Opal Angler |- | Height: | 2 meters |- | Weight: | 430 pounds |- | Hair Color: | None |- | Eye Color: | Black |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Misc. Information |- | Faction: | Evil |- | Family Member/s: | None |- | Current Status: | Unknown |- | Location: | Creepy Cliffs |- | Allies: | None |- | Enemies: | Goop King Grex |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Behind the Scenes |- | Home Franchise: | Goop (Series) |- | Voiced by: | Unknown |- | Appears in: | Goop and Grex |} Cross & Stitch are a pair of characters created by Justin Wolfe, who appear as a dual boss and minor villain in Goop and Grex. It first appears during the Creepy Cliffs level. They are a creation of Dr. Derwiff. They were his first attempt to create a sentient creature, by sewing together various reptilian parts and bringing it to life with electricity. Unfortunately, a mix-up left Cross without a brain, forcing the scientists to add a second head onto the neck: Stitch. The Legacy of Cross & Stitch *''Goop and Grex'' Name origin Cross & Stitch were named after the sewing practice of cross-stitching. Appearance Cross resembles a large bipedal crocodile-like creature composed of various parts sewn together, a la Frankenstein. All of Cross's major joints have noticable stitches. His head has an exaggerated lower jaw, with numerous teeth emerging from the lower jaw. Cross's eyes are rather vacant, and he is constantly staring upwards due to his stupidity. Cross wears a large pair of ragged brown shorts dotted with various polka-dot patches. He has a long tail. Cross generally wears a giant tank of green acid on his back; this tank has a radiation symbol on it and a large gray hose attached to it. Stitch is a light green, blob-shaped head stitched onto Cross's neck. Personality Cross & Stitch have two very different personalities. Cross literally has no brain, and he can't even speak so much as think for himself. He becomes easily distracted by even the smallest bright light. Because of this, Stitch is the brains of the duo, giving Cross instructions in the heat of battle. Abilities Cross & Stitch are physically very strong due to Cross' large size. Cross also wields a large weapon that resembles a tank of acid attached to a long hose. Trivia *Cross & Stitch are very similar to Moki and Shelldon; Cross is the dim-witted henchman while Stitch is the smarter and more selfish of the two. *Cross & Stitch were originally designed for a 2-D platform game developed by Toshiko Games titled Tumble Dillo. This game was scrapped and Cross & Stitch were put into Goop and Grex. Gallery Cross&StitchArt.jpg|Artwork Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Goop (Series) Category:Toshiko Games Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Goop and Grex Characters Category:Goop and Grex Bosses